L and Light's Sweet War
by Bound-Dreamer
Summary: One-Shot. There's NO CAKE in HQ what will L do! Will Light Help solve his problem with him


Never in his life had he been that desperate for cake. He was absolutely depressed; Light was chained to him invading all personal space they both had. Watari was currently at the orphanage sorting out whatever mess Matt and Mellow had made; something about explosions and flying cars. Ryuzaki shook his head as he smiled inwardly in amusement. No doubt that Watari will take Mellow's chocolate away for a month as well as Matt's Nintendo D.S. Mello would blame everything on Near saying that it was his idea when in fact Near only pointed out that the idea of flying cars was ridiculous. This only pushed Mello to take on the task, they probably only had a few mild burns, he hoped.

Ryuzaki sat in his crouched position on his computer chair staring intensely at the screen in front of him. Even though he held Light captive as 'Kira' he tried to look for leads that would help him prove he was innocent or guilty. He wasn't sure whether he wanted Light to be Kira or not it was just that his deduction skills are immaculate and not once had he made a wrong accusation. All he needed was some hard, strong evidence to help make his conviction.

Light was obviously next to him trying to find evidence as well. He seemed to be working extremely hard since his change of character. Evidently Ryuzaki was at a dead end in his investigation. To simply say, he was bored.

"Light, I'm going to get myself some cake since Watari is not here at this precise moment so unless you want to fall out of your chair I suggest you follow. If you don't I will assume that you are trying to annoy me as payback. Your percentage of being Kira will only increase the longer you refuse", Ryuzaki said in his usual monotonous voice.

"If you had said please I might have considered it but since you made a huge speech about me being Kira because of your own selfish reasons, I am staying right here", Light retaliated with anger and annoyance burning in his eyes.

"Have it your way then."

And with that Ryuzaki pulled on the chain throwing Light out of his chair and closer to himself. Ryuzaki kept on walking while Light stumbled to his feet growling all the way to the kitchen. Ryuzaki was irritable with the lack of sugar. Walking with his usual slouch he made his way to the fridge and searched for his favourite sweet treat.

Nothing was there but a note.

Ryuzaki,

Please keep yourself entertained until I come back, I promise to make more cake as soon as arrive back at headquarters...

Watari

Ryuzaki's gun metal coloured eyes widened as he read. How was he supposed to survive! The sugar was necessary for his brain to function properly he might as well turn into... a normal detective. Oh the horror and humiliation he would have to face when he started to have with-drawl symptoms, especially in front of Light. He tried to calm himself to think rationally. He started to think what he might do until it came to him.

He would bake his own cake.

How hard would it be? He was the top three detectives in the entire world so surely he could handle cooking, right? He turned to Light with determination in his eyes.

"I'm afraid there is no cake left so I have come to the conclusion that we will make our own."

"_We, _there is no _we_. You're making it yourself", Light replied stiffly.

"Unless you want to get to sleep tonight you must help me. Plus your expertise and experience in cooking is far greater that mine"

Light stared at him sardonically with a smirk upon his face; as though he waiting for Ryuzaki to say something.

"Please..."

"Okay, fine", Light said coldly. "But as long as I get at least a quarter of it once it has finished and... I get to lick the spoon after."

"Deal but as long as I get to lick the bowl." He agreed, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

At that Light gathered the ingredients and bowls as well as other things while Ryuzaki searched for a recipe for triple chocolate cake. After finding one both used their photographic memory to recall what to do and set to work. After getting the sponge (with half the flour on the floor because of Ryuzaki being careless) in the oven they started to make the creamy chocolate icing. Ryuzaki insisted on making a batch for him just to eat straight from the bowl. Light began making the one for the cake but after looking up seeing Ryuzaki covered in chocolate he snickered.

"Hey Ryuzaki...you missed a bit."

Ryuzaki looked up only to be hit with sauce flicked from Lights spoon. He was utterly surprised but the look on his face must have been priceless since Light broke down into fits of laughter.

"Ha-ha...oh my god... that has got to be the cherry on top of the cake for me" He spoke in gasps before placing a single cherry on his head. He then fell to the floor in hysterics.

Ryuzaki looked annoyed. Since he hated to lose he picked up the spoon and flicked a huge dollop of the mixture at the side of Lights face.

"An eye for an eye my friend"

Light looked at him with the same annoyed expression before picking up his bowl and retreated to the other end of the kitchen.

"This means WAR!!!" Light shouted as he began to throw more of the mixture his way.

"You will not win Kira!" Ryuzaki taking what was left of his bowl and started to throw back.

"I keep freaking telling you, I'm not KIRA!" and with that the battle got more intense.

The whole kitchen was covered in chocolate sauce as well as the two men at either end. They were tired and full but they didn't stop.

Not until the timer went off on the oven.

They stopped suddenly looking at where the noise was coming from. They ceased their battle for the moment and Light collected the oven gloves only to retrieve the sponge cake. It smelled delicious but neither had the stomach to eat anything to sweet (and that was especially weird for Ryuzaki). They placed the sponge in the fridge and then sat down at the table.

"That was... interesting" Ryuzaki exclaimed although he was full of delight inside.

"Yeah... let's go get cleaned up, you look like more of a mess than you were."

Ryuzaki glared, "So are you!"

With that they both went to their own rooms to shower only to come out sparkling clean and like they were before they started the fiasco. They returned to the computers refreshed and ready to work. They worked for over three hours before the door opened.

"Hello Ryuzaki, Light, how are you?" Watari asked as he took off his coat.

"We're fine, just working at the case", replied Light.

"That's good news. Your successors are now under confinement and are banned from any treats whatsoever. They really did make a mess; they should have called me for help if they needed it since I am an inventor."

"Yes they should have but knowing them they wanted the pride and self satisfaction of creating their experiment without help."

"You're right as always" replied Watari wearily. "Now I'm away to the kitchen to fetch myself some tea, would you both like any?"

"No thank you" they both said at the same time.

Watari walked away. Ryuzaki turned towards Light with guilt plastered on his face. Light finally getting why he looked that way.

"We didn't clean the mess in the kitchen did we...?" Light stated.

And to answer their question all that was heard from the kitchen was...

"RYUZAKI! LIGHT! I LEFT YOU FOR THE DAY AND THIS IS HOW YOU ENTERTAIN YOURSELF!"


End file.
